Detective of Miracle
by Fujimura Pachira
Summary: Mereka adalah Detektif terkenal di Tokyo, segala kasus dapat mereka pecahkan dengan mudah. Namun, siapa sangka salah satu anggota baru mereka adalah kunci dari kasus yang sampai sekarang tidak dapat di pecahkan oleh siapapun. Tetapi sayangnya anggota baru mereka kehilangan inagatannya setelah kejadian yang merenggut keluarganya.


Langit menjadi kuning kemerahan yang berubah menjadi kegelapan pada saat itu, suara gemericik air yang turun saat itu menjadi sebuah lagu yang menemaninya saat membelah rintikan air yang semakin deras. Berlari dengan wajah yang penuh harapan, berharap bahwa dirinya masih sempat sampai pada tempat tujuan tanpa terlambat sedetikpun.

Setelah beberapa lama dirinya berlari diantara air yang turun dengan derasnya, akhirnya dirinya sampai pada sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat putih yang mendominasi bagunan tersebut. Namun, sebelum dirinya masuk kedalam bangunan yang dia sebut dengan rumah itu, sebuah suara teriakan yang dia kenal terdengar dengan begitu keras. Dan dengan tidak sabaran dirinya membuka pagar rumah dan tanpa menutupnya dengan benar, berlari segera untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Gelap

Itu yang menjadi pemandangan saat pertama kali dirinya membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

"Okaasan?" ucapnya saat memasuki rumah tersebut lebih dalam "Otousan?" lanjutnya

Namun, tidak ada sahutan hangat yang biasanya akan membalas sapaan dirinya. Sambil mencari saklar lampu yang ia rasa tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk utama, dirinya merasa mulai tidak menikmati suasana sunyi yang di liputi oleh kegelapan tersebut, dan setelah menemukan apa yang dicari ia segera menekannya untuk menghilangkan kegelapan yang sejak tadi menjadi latar dari ruangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun, beberapa kalipun saklar itu di tekan, cahaya yang berasal dari lampu terang di rumahnya sama sekali tidak menyala, merasa tidak ada gunanya dirinya segera berlari kesegala ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut untuk mencari semua orang yang merupakan penghuni rumah tersebut selain dirinya.

'Mereka sedang bersembunyi, mereka sedang bersembunyi' kata-kata itu terus dia ucapkan agar pemikiran negatif yang sedang tadi mulai bedatangan hilang.

Setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada, tersisalah satu ruangan yang merupakan ruang keluarga. Dengan tekad yang mantap dan keyakinan bahwa orang – orang yang sejak tadi dia cari berada di ruangan tersebut, dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan.

Gelap, tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan ruangan yang lain, apa yang terjadi di hadapannya juga merupkan sebuah kegelapan.

Berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut, berharap bahwa dia dapat menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan keluarganya, namun belum sempat dirinya memasuki lebih dalam lagi ruangan tersbeut, dirinya tersandung sesuatu yang membuat ia terjatuh.

"Sa….sakit" keluhnya. Namun…

JEDARRRRRR!

Bola mata yang sejak tadi menampilkan kecemasan berganti menjadi ketakutan dan ketidak percayaan pada ada yang sekilas ia lihat.

Kilatan cahaya petir yang tadi mengelegar, memberikan sedikit pencahaya pada gelapnya ruangan yang memberikan sebuah gambaran mengerikan yang tersaji di hadapannya tadi.

Di sana, tepat di sebelah dirinya dan di hadapannya, orang – orang yang sejak tadi ia cari – cari terdiam di hadapannya.

JEDARRRRRR!

Kilatan petir kembali menyinari ruangan tersbeut, dan memperjelas apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dan kali ini dia berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah boneka yang begitu percis seperti kedua orang tua.

"Okaasan ….. Otousan …. ?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, ini semua tidak mungkin. Dirinya yakin bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah kejutan yang sudah di siapkan oleh orang tuanya untuk pesta ulang tahunnya hari ini, dan dia yakin cairan merah yang mengenang di dekat seseorang yang tergelat di sana adalah tumpahan jus kesuakaan sahabatnya.

"Tidak… tidak …. TIDAK!" teriaknya.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

BRAKKK!

"Tetsuya?!"

"Aka….shi…. kun?" ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" balasnya merasa khawatir.

"U….un~ kurasa hanya mimpi buruk saja" ucapnya dengan senyuman lemah.

"Kau yakin? Akhir – akhir ini kau sering bermimpi buruk" balasnya lagi sambil mengelap keringat di wajah orang di hadapannya. "Apa perlu aku menemai mu tidur kembali?" wajah khawatir yang sejak tadi di perlihatkan berubah menjadi seringai khas nya.

"Ti…tidak perlu" tolaknya dengan halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau bersiap karna sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke sekolah" ucapnya sambil mencium hangat kening satu sosok di hadapannya.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Detective of Miracle 01**

 **[Misteri Pembunuh Transparan bagian 1]**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mistery, Drama, Romance**

 **oOo oOo**

Teiko High School [Tokyo, 20xx]

Sakura yang berguguran, suara gemirik burung yang berkicauan, cerahnya sinar mentari yang menyinari pagi hari tersebut. Di pagi hari yang damai seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktumu di dalam perpustakan dengan berbagai macam novel yang menarik untuk di baca.

Namun, saat mendapatkan panggilan dari salah satu anggota kepolisian yang merupakan sepupu dari sahabatnya, ketenangan yang sejak tadi dia harapkan lenyap seketika.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di salah satu ruangan yang berada di lorong sekolah yang merupakan lorong khusus untuk ruangan club mereka.

CLUB BASKET

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Nijimura-san kemari?" ucap si surai merah dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Oy! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Akashi!" keluhnya "Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian ….. lagi" ucapnya dengan berbisik.

"Hahhhhh menyebalkan, kenapa kau memintanya di saat – saat tenang seperti ini?" keluh si makhluk titan.

"Nijimura-san sebaiknya katakan dengan cepat kasus yang kau maksud, aku sedang dalam mood jelek" keluh si makhluk dakian.

"Baik, baik! Akan ku katakan!" ucapnya dengan kesal

Sebelum batas kesabaran habis, Nijimura menjelaskan urusannya mendatangi mereka. Sekelompok siswa SMA yang begitu dikenal oleh kepolisian dan juga masyarakat, bagaimana tidak? Di umur mereka yang masih belasan tahun itu dapat memecahkan kasus pembubuhan yang begitu sulit, dan dengan mudah mereka pecahnya dengan mendetail.

Maka dari itu, Nijimura yang merupakan sepupu dari salah satu anggota 'Detective of Miracle' akan selalu meminta bantuan mereka saat pihak kepolisian tidak dapat memecahkan kasus pembunuhan yang ada. Dan kasus yang kali ini cukup sulit untuk di pecahkan oleh Nijimura sendiri.

Kasus pembuhan salah satu Profesor Universitas Todai, Kobayakawa Akemi.

Kobayakawa Akemi di temukan meninggal pada pagi hari oleh petugas kebersihan yang saat itu sedang berjaga, mayat Profesor Kobayakawa saat itu dalam keadaan basah, sementara pagi hari ini dalam keadaan cerah. Polisi menduga bahwa Profesor Kobayakawa meninggal kemarin malam saat hujan sedang turun.

Namun, sayangnya menurut data yang di dapat dari CCTV Universitas tempat dimana Profesor Kobayakawa sedang mengembangkan sebuah penemuan yaitu「Metaskeleton」yang merupakan sebuah jubah yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi tidak terlihat itu tidak ada tanda yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Profesor mendinggalkan Laboratorium.

Pada jam 08.15 pm, Profesor meninggalkan laboratorium. Kemudian pada jam 08.30 Profesor kembali ke Laboratorium dan pada jam 09.05 pm Asistennya yang mernama Sasaki Haruka pergi meninggalkan Laboratorium. Dan dengan data tersebut dapat di pastikan bahwa Profesor Kobayakawa tidak meninggalkan Laboratoium untuk kedua kalinya. Sesuai dengan data CCTV yang di terima.

Jelas saja hal tersebut membingungkan polisi, dan menurut inforamsi yang di dapat dari tim forensic, bahwa pada jendela yang terbuka tepat diatas lokasi ditemukannya mayat dari Profesor Kobayakawa terdapat sidik jari di sana dan jendala saat itu dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Jadi, bukannya sudah jelas bahwa Profesor itu bunuh diri?" ujar si surai kuning dengan suara cempreng khas nya.

"Jika di dilihat dari lokasi mayat korban dan jendela itu terlalu jauh, jika memang korban mencoba untuk melompat dari jendala dan bunuh diri maka mayat korban tidak akan mungkin jauh dri jendalanya, dan sedangkan letak mayat berada 100meter dari posisi jendela, jadi kurasa itu tidak mungkin" ujar Nijimura menyimpulkan.

"Apa ada petunjuk lain, Nijimura-san?" si megane pun berujar.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja yang baru bisa kami dapatkan"

"Mungkin manusia transparan yang membunuhnya" ujar si surai ungu dengan nada malas.

"Itu tidak mungkin nanodayo" balas si megane tidak setuju.

"Aku hanya memberi pendapat Mido-chin"

"Mungkin penjahat itu keluar gedung Universitas tempat laboratoium itu lewat jalan lain" dan si surai navy pun ikut berujar.

"Itu kurang masuk akal Aomine-kun"

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita berdebat di sini, sebaiknya kita segera menuju lokasi agar kasus ini dapat terpecahkan dengan segera" dan sang kapten gunting merah pun memberi perintah.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka segera menuju lokasi ditemukannya mayat Profesor Kobayakawa.

 **oOo oOo**

Bagaimanapun juga dan sesulit apapun suatu hal pasti ada jawabannya. Maka dari itu dirinya yakin bahwa kasus yang kali inipun ada pemecahannya. Walau banyak kemungkinan yang menyatakan bahwa Profesor tersebut mati dengan bunuh diri, namun tidak bagi dirinya.

Setelah memeriksa seluruh lokasi yang merupakan TKP dirinya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Profesor Kobayakawa mati karena di bunuh. Namun siapa dia? Bagaimana dan kapan pelaku melakukan hal tersebut dirinya sama sekali belum menemukan jawabannya.

Dan di sinilah dia, di salah satu bangku cafetarian Universitas dengan secangkir susu kocok dirinya mencoba menenagkan pikiran bersama si surai merah.

"Ne, Akashi-kun" panggilnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Apa kita dapat memecahkan kasus kali ini?" ucapnya kembali dengan nada pesimis.

"Tidak biasanya kau begitu Tetsuya, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" balasnya sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak hanya saja…. Eh?"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya, namun sang lawan bicara tidak membalas pertanyaan nya dan hanya sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Seseorang itu, seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan membelaki mereka yang menjadi pusat perharian si surai bitu sejak tadi. Dengan seksama dirinya terus memperhatikan lika liku wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Akashi-kun" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Iya Tetsuya?" balas Akashi dengan binggung.

"Kurasa aku tau siapa manusia transparan itu"

 **TBC**

 **HOLAAAAAAAA MINNA SANN!**

 **Maafkan author baru muncul saat ini, dan maap untuk paca pembaca sekalian yang menunggu lanjutan ff "My Pitiable Life" karena akan ditunda dulu pengerjaannya**

 **Maaf author menghilang kelamaan :'v ... Lupa password akun, data FF pada ilang semua, belum lagi persiapan bwt skipsweet yang menjadi tugas sehari - hari tanpa kenal waktu :'v dan juga revisian yang membara :"v jadi author jarang update :'v ... dan mungkin sampai Juni tahun depan author bakalan jarang update ff :'v karena kewajiban saya sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir masih panjang :'v**

 **Dimohon pengertiannya ya ehehehehe :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just info, untuk nama tokoh tambahan dan cara pemecahan kasus juga kasusnya saya ambil dari beberapa drama, anime dan manga jadi jika ada kesamaan mohon di maafkan, dan untuk chap 1 ini saya ambil dari drama "White Lab episode 1" jika ada yang kepo gimana ceritanya silahkan cari di google yups~**

 **TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
